Louise de Belleville
by mo. moi. simplement moi
Summary: Louise vit seule avec sa Grand-Mère. La vie entre elles est aussi harmonieuse que possible. Mais aujourd'hui est un grand jour ! Car elles se rendent au Boulevard des Charmes, l'allée marchande sorcière de Paris la plus célèbre. Aujourd'hui, elles vont véritablement découvrir le Monde Magique... /Réponse à un défis\
1. Boulevard des Charmes

Bonjour tout le monde !

Aujourd'hui, nouvelle fiction en réponse à un défis trouvé sur facebook :

(accompagné d'une photo d'un arbre creux) _" Cet arbre n'est pas n'importe quel arbre: Son tronc creux vous mène à la version française du chemin de traverse ! L_ _e concours consistera à écrire la rentrée d'un élève, né(e)-moldu(e) ou non, et plus particulièrement ses achats pour sa rentrée à Beauxbatôn."_

Je vous livre donc un petit écrit que m'a inspiré ce défit.

Bonne Lecture !

* * *

 _* Le Boulevard des Charmes *_

Louise de Belleville attendait patiemment devant le Grand Tilleul. Sa Grand-Mère avançait à son rythme dans le parc, saluant respectueusement les passants et observant avec indulgence des enfants jouer au ballon.

Lourdement appuyée sur sa canne, la vénérable femme continuait son avancée sans se préoccuper de la hâte de sa Petite-Fille. Aux jeunes de respecter leurs aînés. Louise n'avait pu s'empêcher de s'accourir auprès du Grand Tilleul mais ne montra pas plus de signe d'impatience face à la lenteur de sa parente. L'âge affaiblissait la vieille femme et la jeune fille ne pouvait décemment pas le reprocher à sa Grand-mère...

Un pincement au cœur lui pris tandis qu'elle prenait vraiment la mesure de l'affaiblissement de la vieille Dame. Cette femme l'avait recueilli, aimé et éduqué depuis aussi loin qu'elle s'en souvenait. Et son instinct lui criait que dans un futur assez proche, elle devrait faire face à sa disparition... Louise n'avait pas vraiment connu ses parents. Ils l'avaient renié lorsqu'ils avaient appris qu'elle était une enfant magique. Elle avait quatre ans. Sa Grand-Mère l'avait recueilli chez elle et l'avait instruite au mieux sur le Monde Magique. Étant elle-même seulement Cracmol, ses connaissances étaient bien minimes. Mais du moins n'avait-elle jamais cachée à la jeune fille l'existence du Monde Magique. Et ce printemps, Louise avait reçue un courrier par hibou l'informant de sa pré-inscription à l'Académie de Magie de Beauxbâtons. L'inscription attendant d'être confirmée par retour de hibou et effective après le premier versement de la pension. Armande de Belleville avait alors sortis d'un compartiment secret de sa coiffeuse, une ancienne clé forgée dans de l'or et avait sollicité un entretien auprès des Gobelins de Tisseur d'Or, la Banque Magique de France.

Aujourd'hui, ce serait la deuxième fois qu'elles se rendraient toutes les deux au Boulevard des Charmes, l'allée marchande la plus prisée du Monde Magique de Paris. Le voyage jusqu'à la capitale avait été long et pénible pour Armande. Cinq heures assise sur un siège inconfortable des services ferroviaires avaient eu raison de son auguste postérieur...

La vieille femme échangea un coup d'œil complice avec la future collégienne puis elles se glissèrent l'une après l'autre dans le creux du Grand Tilleul, l'une des entrées directes du Boulevard des Charmes. Une fois le pied posé à l'intérieur de l'arbre, vous vous retrouviez directement sur l'Aire d'Apparition de la rue magique. Le Boulevard était immense. Les dalles récurées magiquement permettaient la circulation de différents véhicules tractés par différentes sortes d'équidés ailés. Les trottoirs pavés étaient envahis par toute sorte de monde. Ici, des Faunes négociaient différentes herbes et plantes en échange de quelques chopes de bière. Là, des Alfes Pâles installaient une échoppe de tissus de soieries et de lins. De l'autre côté de la rue, Louise pouvait apercevoir des Gobelins pris dans une discussion visiblement houleuse, dans une langue rocailleuse et étrange. Il semblait que les Créatures s'apprêtaient à en venir aux mains. Plus haut sur le Boulevard, des Sorciers et des Lutins proposaient différentes friandises à déguster sur place ou le long de la voie marchande.

Après s'être assurée que sa Grand-Mère allait bien, Louise ouvrit la marche pour se rendre chez Tisseur d'Or, l'établissement central de la rue, dominant tous les autres bâtiments. Le seul pouvant le concurrencer en taille et en esthétique étant le Ministère de la Magie. Mais il se trouvait sur une autre allée magique. Une fois arrivées chez Tisseur d'Or, Louise et Armande furent accueillies par le Conseiller-Sorcier et le Gobelin chargés des coffres des de Belleville. Un rapide compte rendu des différents comptes de la famille, des rentes dont la famille bénéficiait ainsi que des sommes de Auru et de Pecun que le Conseiller-Sorcier -appelez moi Authaire- était disposé à confier à Louise pour ses achats scolaires et la partie la plus amusante de la journée pouvait enfin commencer. Comme Armande et Louise n'étaient accompagnées d'aucun membre de la famille issue du monde sorcier pour les guider, ce devoir revenait donc au Conseiller-Sorcier. Le rôle d'un Conseiller-Sorcier était de guider les nouveaux venus dans le Monde Magique. Que cela soit pour les premiers achats scolaires des jeunes sorciers ou pour les différentes démarches administratives et financières des adultes. Ainsi, Authaire allait-il aider sa jeune protégée à trouver les meilleurs fournitures scolaires, adaptées à sa bourse de Auru. Dans un autre temps, il garderait contact avec Armande afin de mettre à jours les affaires familiales qui n'avaient plus eu de redressement depuis le décès du dernier sorcier de la famille. A savoir, le propre Grand-Père d'Armande.

Il était rare que la Magie ne se manifeste pas sur plusieurs générations. Mais c'est ce qu'il s'était passé chez les de Belleville. La famille ne produisait que des Cracmols depuis deux décennies. Louise, son aïeul et le père de ce dernier étaient les seuls Sorciers et Sorcière depuis la moitié du dix-neuvième siècle. Autant dire que cette ascendance dépourvue de Magie avait affaibli les affaires familiales. La plupart des Cracmols se désolidarisant du Monde Magique et de tout ce qui y avait trait. Eux-même étant positivement rejetés par leurs familles dans la majorité des cas, leur désintérêt pour les Avoirs du Monde Magique était compréhensible. Armande n'avait que très peu de souvenirs de son Grand-Père. Et le seul héritage que son père avait accepté de cet homme issu de la Magie avait été un hôtel particulier. Moldu. Tout ce qu'il y a de plus respectable et acceptable pour une personne reniée par la Magie et la reniant en retour. Mais elle était bien décidée à assurer un avenir à sa chère Petite-Fille. Si jeune et déjà si seule... Alors elle s'immergerait dans la paperasse et dans les documents poussiéreux que cet Authaire lui soumettrait afin de remettre un peu d'ordre dans tout cela et s'assurer du confort et de la sécurité de sa Louise. Qu'elle ne soit pas issue elle-même de la Magie ne voulait pas dire qu'elle ne s'y connaissait pas en affaire !

Ces derniers détails réglés -Armande et Authaire se retrouveraient à l'hôtel de Belleville pour discuter de tout cela- en quelques minutes, les deux femmes et leur Conseiller purent se rendre dans les boutiques du Boulevard, après un dernier salut respectueux au Gobelin. Une bourses d'Auru fut remise à Louise avec comme consigne d'en user le moins possible. Il s'agissait de son argent de poche et il était à sa charge de se rationner jusqu'à l'été suivant où la bourse serait de nouveau remplie. Les achats scolaires serons réglés par factures directement transmise à Kreiznoz, le Gobelin rattaché aux de Belleville.

Première étape, la Malle de transport. Suffisamment spacieuse pour contenir tous les futurs achats et renforcée par un sortilège d'allègement afin de pouvoir la déplacer sans soucis. Authaire avait déniché ce petit bijou dans une modeste boutique lors des achats de son propre neveu et avait précieusement retenu l'adresse. Il pu ainsi en faire profiter à ses deux nouvelles protégées. Pour une somme tout à fait acceptable -à vrai dire, c'était presque du vol... mais le vendeur n'en démordait pas...- Louise avait à présent une Malle de voyage, un sac de cours et un nécessaire de toilette. Étape suivante, les parchemins, classeurs, plumes, encres, écritoire... Tout l'essentiel pour entamer correctement une année scolaire. Louise s'amusa à ranger consciencieusement ses achats dans les différents compartiments encastrés magiquement de sa Malle de voyage. Les gros rouleaux de parchemins dans un placard, les bouteilles d'encre et les lots de plumes d'oie dans un tiroir... Ensuite, les habits de Sorcière. Authaire expliqua gentiment que bien que la mode Moldue soit de plus en plus répandue chez les Sorciers, à Beauxbâtons, les élèves se devaient de porter des tenues exclusivement sorcières. Il n'y avait pas d'uniforme définit à l'Académie, mais tous le monde se pliait à la règle de la tenue sorcière. Louise put ainsi choisir librement parmi les robes, les jupons et les capes qui étaient proposées dans les différentes boutiques de textile. Le budget ne lui permis pas de grande folie, mais du moins avait-elle choisi les coloris qui lui plaisait Enfin, la boutique de Beauparleur et Racontar. La plus réputée des librairies sorcière de France. Là, Louise pu trouver l'intégralité des manuels scolaires demandés pour la première année d'étude à l'Académie. Et par dessus le marché, Authaire insista pour lui offrir L'Introduction au Monde Magique par Précieux et Les Sorts Basiques par Coussinette en guise de bienvenue dans le Monde Magique.

Et pour finir, l'achat le plus important : La Baguette Magique... La boutique était incroyablement grande. Claire et lumineuse, elle répartissait la lumière entre les rayonnages par centaines sur lesquels des boîtes par centaines étaient rangées méticuleusement. La tailleuse de baguette, une certaine Tantoque, pris les mesures de Louise avant de circuler avec détermination dans les rayons pour faire une sélection d'une demi-douzaine de baguette. Par chance, il ne fallu pas plus de trois essais pour que Louise ne trouve la baguette qui lui convenait. Elle avait été positivement effrayée en voyant les lustres luxueux s'effondrer avec fracas sur le sol lors du premier essais... Heureusement, Authaire et la fameuse Tantoque avaient réagis avec dextérité et un Boucliers Magique les avaient tous les quatre protégé avant que les lustres ne retournent s'accrocher au plafond, tout nouvellement réparés. La deuxième baguette avait été moins violente, mais le carillon au dessus de la porte d'entrée de la boutique sonnait sans discontinuer depuis...

La baguette dûment payée, après quelques derniers détails et recommandations, Authaire fit ses respectueux au revoir à Louise et Armande avant de les laisser profiter encore du Boulevard des Charmes tandis qu'il retournait chez Tisseur d'Or faire un compte-rendu à Kreiznoz. Sur le chemin pour retourner à l'Aire d'Apparition, Armande fit remarquer à sa Petite-Fille qu'elles n'avaient pas totalement débité leur budget de rentrée scolaire. La lettre de Bienvenue de l'Académie stipulait que chaque élève était autorisé à s'accompagner d'un animal, impérativement autonome et éduqué. Justement, Armande et Louise passaient devant une animalerie qui vantait la docilité et l'autonomie de ses pensionnaires. Elles entrèrent, curieuses. Une demi-heure plus tard, après avoir obtenus tous les renseignements demandés (Oui, nos pensionnaires sont éduqués dès leur sevrage. Non, ils ne sont pas fugueurs. Oui, ils sont liés magiquement à leurs propriétaire, ainsi ils deviennent des Familiers, au lieu de simples animaux de compagnie...), elles ressortirent. Un jeune Serval dans les bras de Louise. Ils étaient à présent liés magiquement. Qu'importe ce qui devrait se passer à l'Académie, Louise aurait toujours Thia auprès d'elle.

Dans une semaine, Authaire viendrait leur rendre visite pour les affaires familiales. Et encore une semaine après cela, Louise allait devoir quitter sa Grand-Mère pour l'Académie de Magie de Beauxbâtons...

Elle angoissait.

* * *

Voilà ! Alors, bon. C'est court. Mais il y a éventuellement la possibilité de prolongé le plaisir en écrivant une suite. Histoire d'en découvrir un peu plus sur ces trois personnages...

Autre chose, je remarque qu'une fois de plus ma signature est belle et bien là : Je n'ai écrit aucun dialogue.

Brefouille.

J'ai bien aimé écrire ce petit bout de quelque chose et j'aime bien les personnages... Je ne sais pas vous, mais moi, ça m'intéresse tout ça ^^

Là dessus je vous laisse ! Merci à ceux qui passerons me lire. Et une multitude de remerciements à ceux qui me laisserons une petite review !

Mo.


	2. Beauxbâtons

Coucou !

Finalement j'ai décidé d'écrire au moins ce nouveau chapitre, l'arrivée de Louise à Beauxbâtons. Vous m'en direz des nouvelles ? ^^

Ceci est un texte qui n'a pas été relu par une bêta. Mes plus plates excuses s'il y a présences de fautes...

Bonne Lecture !

* * *

Le blason de Beauxbâtons était soigneusement accroché sur le devant de la robe de sorcière que portait Louise. Deux baguettes croisées et des étincelles qui en jaillissait au bout.

Sa malle de voyage dans une main, Thia dans l'autre, Louise était prête à quitter la maison pour sa rentrée scolaire le blason servirait de Portoloin.

Lors de sa visite à l'hôtel de Belleville, Authaire avait expliquée à la jeune fille qu'à l'heure précisé dans sa lettre de Beauxbâtons, l'objet la ferait voyager magiquement en quelques secondes. Les détails avaient été fournis dans la lettres, mais pour quelqu'un de novice dans le Monde Sorcier, les explications restaient confuses.

Louise avait été soulagée par l'implication de Authaire dans ses premiers pas dans ce monde si différent et surtout totalement inconnu... Le Conseiller-Sorcier était resté plusieurs heures à de Belleville pour pouvoir discuter en profondeur avec sa Grand-Mère de tout ce qui concernait les affaires de la famille. Et puis il avait pris un temps avec Louise également pour la rassurer sur le Monde Magique, Beauxbâtons, l'apprentissage de la Magie...

Et à la fin de leur entretient, après que l'adolescente lui ait fait part de ses craintes au sujet de la santé et de la solitude à venir de sa Grand-Mère, Authaire lui avait assuré qu'il garderait un contact régulier avec Armande et qu'il s'assurerait personnellement qu'elle ne manque de rien. Ils avaient alors convenu de correspondre tout les deux. Ainsi, la jeune fille aurait des nouvelles objectives de la santé de sa Grand-Mère et elle pourrait dans le même temps obtenir tous le soutient et tous les conseils que Authaire serait susceptible de lui accorder quand à son entrée dans le Monde Magique.

Aujourd'hui, il avait même décidé d'être présent lors du départ de sa jeune protégée afin d'être présent pour la vieille Dame si celle-ci accusait le coup trop difficilement.

Voilà.

Il était midi moins une.

Armande et Louise avaient échangé une dernière étreinte débordante de tendresse et de fébrilité. Elles ne se reverraient pas avant les vacances de la Toussaint.

Authaire offrit un sourire encourageant et rassurant à la jeune fille avant qu'elle ne soit finalement happée dans un tourbillon de magie.

Le jeune Serval crachota entre ses dents avant de se lover contre la poitrine de sa maîtresse.

Louise, quelque peu nauséeuse, fit son possible pour ne pas lâcher ni sa Malle ni Thia tandis que la sensation du crochet qu'elle avait ressenti au niveau du nombril se relâchait peu à peu. Suivant les conseil de Authaire, elle donna à ses jambes l'impulsion correspondant à une marche tranquille et réussi avec brio son atterrissage.

Du moins ne s'était-elle pas lamentablement écrasée contre le sol comme c'était le cas pour certaines personnes qui l'entouraient à présent.

Les jambes encore flageolantes et l'estomac contrarié, Louise observa son environnement.

Les nouveaux étudiants de l'Académie de Magie étaient tous apparus à la même seconde sur l'Aire d'Apparition de Beauxbâtons.

La plupart étaient de jeunes adolescents de onze ou douze ans qui entamaient leur première année d'apprentissage de la Magie. Et quelques autres, une demi-douzaine, semblaient de tout âges entre quinze et dix-neuf ans.

Devant eux, fière et droite, une femme colossale les attendait. Une robe élaborée lui tombait sur ses épaules, légère et précieuse. Des bijoux délicats ornaient sa nuque et ses poignets. Les longs escarpins chaussés à ses pieds étaient fermement encrés dans l'allée de gravillons.

Derrière cette grande Dame, au bout du sentier impeccablement entretenu, un domaine immense s'étendait sur des hectares de terre. Un château somptueux en son centre.

La Dame frappa dans ses mains et obtint immédiatement un silence total au sein des rangs des élèves.

 _Bonjour, jeunes gens. Je m'appelle Madame Olympe Maxime et je suis votre Directrice. Vous êtes, dès cet instant, des élèves de l'Académie de Magie de Beauxbâtons et vous serrez, jusqu'à l'heure de votre Certificat de fin d'Étude, soumis aux Règles de Vie et d'Étude de notre établissement. Vous êtes l'avenir de notre Société. Vos Professeurs sont les Gardiens du Savoir et des Traditions de cette Société. Appliquez-vous à recevoir leur enseignement avec humilité et respect. Allez contres les Règles de cette école et j'aurais le regret de vous destituer de notre établissement._

Le discours de bienvenue fit un effet bizarre à Louise. L'avertissement à la fin devait être pris au sérieux, vu l'air déterminé et stoïque de la Directrice.

D'ailleurs, Madame Maxime elle-même devait être prise avec extrêmement de sérieux.

Si ça voix était suave et douce, le ton employé était autoritaire et exigent. La discipline serait le maître mot des Règles de Vie à Beauxbâtons, Louise le pressentait.

Pas que cela la gêne, d'aucune manière. Elle était totalement novice dans ce Monde et l'idée que l'auto-discipline était appliquée dans l'école lui permettait au moins de s'assurer qu'elle ne se sentirait pas submergée si certains des élèves plus âgés venaient à vouloir profiter de son ignorance.

La mesquinerie des plus "grands", elle y avait déjà goûté au primaire...

Après une rapide introduction au règlement de l'école, les nouveaux élèves virent leurs bagages disparaître par Magie et Madame Maxime les invita à remonter jusqu'aux bâtiments à bords de calèches tirés par de somptueux Abraxans, une des espèces de chevaux ailés du Monde Magique.

Louise partagea sa propre calèche avec un garçon et deux autres jeunes filles.

Ivy, Doriane et Blodwen. Tous les trois faisaient également leur rentrée en Sixième.

De part et d'autre de l'hippomobile, la verdure s'étalait sur quelques hectares. Le soleil du Midi renvoyait le vert éclatant de l'herbe.

Entre deux bâtiments, les enfants purent apercevoir une étendue d'eau qui se perdait à l'horizon. L'autre vu de Beauxbâtons donnait sur la Mer Méditerranée...

Les quatre jeunes élèves furent impressionnés. Si certains d'entre eux avaient déjà vu la mer, il s'agissait d'avantage de l'Atlantique. La couleur de l'eau et le paysage n'étaient en rien comparables.

À l'entrée du Château de Beauxbâtons, de jeunes adultes attendaient.

Le dos droit et les mains croisées dans le dos, ils étaient l'image même de la discipline et de la rigueur. Ils saluèrent Madame Maxime lorsqu'elle sorti de sont propre équipage.

Après cinq bonnes minutes de balade en calèche, les véhicules se rangèrent docilement face au bâtiment principal, où les adultes attendaient leurs élèves.

Lorsque tous les enfants et les quelques adolescents se furent rangés devant les marches du château, Madame Maxime leur présenta les jeunes adultes comme des Apprentis-Professeurs. Ils avaient à charge de les guider dans leur nouvelle école et leur en expliquer le fonctionnement.

Les nouveaux arrivants avaient une journée et demi pour se familiariser à leur nouvel environnement avant l'arrivée des autres étudiants.

Louise et ses nouveaux camarades décidèrent de rester dans le même groupe, pour découvrir l'école ensemble.

L'Apprenti qui leur fût désigné interpella deux autres groupes de trois élèves afin de former un plus grand rassemblement d'élèves.

Après de rapides présentations, Henrique, leur guide, les introduisit dans le bâtiment principal. Il ne s'attarda pas sur le Hall gigantesque et les dirigea directement vers le réfectoire.

Le repas se déroula tranquillement, chacun se servant selon ses goûts dans les différents plats disposés ça et là sur le buffet installé le long de l'un des murs.

La salle semblaient d'autant plus grande que seule une petite partie des élèves étaient présents. Seules une demi-douzaine de tables étaient investies, sur la quarantaine de tables présentes.

L'une d'entre elles était plus imposante que les autres et était disposée sur une estrade. Une trentaine d'Enseignants y étaient rassemblés, observant avec bienveillance leur futurs élèves tout en débattant sur les cours qui leur restaient à écrire avant la rentrée, les idées d'échanges scolaires avec les autres Écoles de Magie à travers le monde et les nouveaux programmes de l'année.

Lorsque Louise fit remarquer le nombre plutôt important de Professeurs présents, Henrique expliqua qu'il y avait plus d'une trentaine de classe dans l'Académie et qu'un seul professeur ne saurait prendre en charge toutes ces classes pour sa seule matière. Les différentes années se partageaient ainsi plusieurs Professeurs pour une seule et même matière. Sans oublier ceux qui se consacraient essentiellement aux Apprentis.

Une fois le repas consommé, Henrique guida son petit groupe sur le campus. Avant de leur faire visiter les lieux, après tout ils avaient jusqu'au lendemain, il leur fit faire un petit jeu. Certainement, il pouvait être considéré comme un peu enfantin pour des collégiens, mais le but principal était d'amener les adolescents à se connaître et à se sentir à l'aise les uns avec les autres. Ils allaient, pour la plupart, passer les sept prochaines années ensembles, dans cette école, il était important que le courant entre eux passe bien.

Une fois installés près d'un grand chêne, ils s'assirent en cercle et commencèrent à faire connaissance. Henrique fit apparaître un ballon en caoutchouc et la lança vers un élève au hasard en lui demandant de se présenter de façon un peu plus approfondie qu'avant le repas.

C'était une bonne manière de débuter l'après-midi. Non seulement ils apprenaient à se familiariser les uns aux autres, mais en plus, ils pouvaient digérer tranquillement leur repas tout en profitant du soleil du Sud et de l'air encore chaud de cette fin d'été.

Après Ivy, Doriane et Blodwen, Louise apprit à mettre des noms tels que Jarl, Étienne, Dorothée, Irene, Ippolito et Vasìlios sur les visages qui lui faisaient face.

Si Louise fût embarrassée d'expliquer à ses camarades qu'elle était issue de plusieurs générations de Cracmols -et dû ainsi expliquer à Dorothée, une Née-Moldue, ce qu'était un Cracmol- elle fut en revanche fascinée d'apprendre que Jarl était un Huldre et que Irene et Ippolito, jumeaux de leur état, étaient des Thérianthropes. Ils avaient la facultés de se transformer, partiellement ou complètement en animal. Cette faculté leur venaient de la Magie Chamanique enseignée dans leur famille -ou clan, si Louise avait bien suivie toute l'affaire- dès leur plus jeune âge depuis des générations et des générations.

Après quelques détails, tous purent apprendre qu'un Huldre était un homme ayant comme particularité d'avoir une force exceptionnelle et une physionomie naturellement avantageuse.

 _Comme les Vélanes ?_

Doriane, toute excitée, dévorait des yeux le fameux Jarl, avide d'en apprendre d'avantage sur cet intéressant spécimen...

Devant l'embarras du garçon, Henrique rappela la jeune fille à l'ordre en expliquant fermement que les Caractéristiques Magiques n'étaient qu'une part infimes des Créatures Magiques, humanoïdes ou non. Elles ne représentaient certainement pas leur seul intérêt. Tout comme la capacité ou non d'un Être Humain à produire de la Magie n'était pas le seul intérêt que l'ont pouvait accorder aux gens.

Ce point établis, Jarl, Irene, Ippolito, Dorothée et même Louise se sentirent plus détendus et bienvenus dans ce Monde.

Si Louise et Dorothée craignaient le rejet à cause de leurs ascendances Moldues et Cracmols, Jarl et les Jumeaux, eux, craignaient d'être considérés comme à part à cause de leurs origines et héritages Magiques.

Pour en avoir été témoin à nombreuse reprise durant son enfance, Jarl savait que les Huldras -égaux féminins des Huldres- étaient régulièrement rejetées par les hommes. Bien entendus, le fait que les Huldras soient dotées d'un appendice animal (une queue de renard ou de vache) pouvaient perturber les humains, malgré la grande beauté de Huldras. Et généralement, cela les rebutaient au point de se montrer désagréables, voire gratuitement violent et méchants vis-à-vis des Huldras.

Jarl savait qu'en ces cas là, ses paires féminines faisaient rarement preuve de retenue dans leurs vengeances.

Tandis que Henrique fit finalement un tour des bâtiments avec ses élèves, Jarl s'amusa à raconter quelques anecdotes sur les vengeances de sa sœur et ses cousines aux filles de son groupe qui avait demandé des détails sur ses origines...

Vers le milieu d'après-midi, Henrique les guida finalement au bâtiment de l'Internat.

Les dortoirs étaient organisés en plusieurs appartements. Pour chaque classes -composées de dix élèves- il y avait un appartement agencé de manières à ce que des chambres doubles donnent sur une salle de repos commune. Le salon donnait sur une baie vitrée orientée sur la mer. Des tables de travail et des casiers permettaient aux enfants de faire leurs devoirs et de réunir leurs manuels sans avoir à se disperser dans toute l'école.

Les chambres doubles accueillaient deux garçons ou deux filles et deux salles de bains -séparées pour chaque sexe- complétaient le tout.

Lors de la collation de quatre heure -certains Professeurs d'origine Anglaise tenaient à l'heure du thé- le petit groupe pu se mêler un peu aux autres élèves, mais leur classe était déjà composée. Comme ils avaient débutés leur journée d'intégration ensemble, ils finiraient leur scolarité ensemble.

Pour terminer ce premier après-midi sur le Domaine de l'Académie, les Apprentis proposèrent à leurs élèves de se baigner dans la Méditerranée ou de prendre part à des jeux de plage. L'année scolaire n'était pas encore entamée et le temps était splendide. Autant profiter encore un peu de cette fin d'été. Il serait toujours temps le lendemain d'initier les élèves à leurs prochains cours.

Les élèves plus âgés, ceux entamant leur scolarité à Beauxbâtons en cours d'études, organisèrent avec les Apprentis des tournois de jeux de plage, tandis que quelques élèves -après un détours par les chambres avant de descendre sur la plage- se jetèrent avec plaisir dans l'eau incroyablement chaude de la Mer.

Rapidement, des concours de plongé et des batailles navales virent le jour, l'un des Apprentis ayant fait apparaître quelques kayaks et autres barques.

Sur la plage, des activités aussi variées que la sculpture sur sable et du volley prirent place.

Quelques Professeurs, plus désœuvrés que leurs collègues, profitèrent eux aussi du soleil et de l'eau chaude, tout en rajoutant un peu de piment aux épreuves amicales de leurs futurs élèves en créant magiquement quelques obstacles.

Louise barbotait joyeusement en compagnie de Ivy, Blodwen et les jumeaux tout en se faisant la remarque que si la discipline serait de rigueur dans le suivit du règlement et dans les cours, cela ne les empêcherait pas de profiter pleinement du cadre les entourant. Le plaisir ne serait pas banni durant leur scolarité.

Quelques uns des animaux de compagnie des élèves étaient descendus également sur la plage.

Thia veillait d'un œil vigilant à la serviette de plage de sa maîtresse tout en essayant de se protéger du soleil éblouissant.

Une jeune fille serrait très fort son serpent dans ses bras, perdue dans un groupe de fille qui avait décidé de rester simplement discuter sur le sable.

Jarl s'amusait à sauter de plus hauts que les autres en se faisant porter par les serres puissantes de son aigle.

Un louveteau s'amusait à se jeter dans l'eau avant de courir vers son maître en s'ébrouant énergiquement pour éclabousser le jeune sorcier, provoquant des exclamations choquées et amusées des élèves alentours.

Oui, finalement, cela n'allait pas être si mal de passer sept années à l'Académie... Et Armande allait certainement avoir de la lecture...

* * *

Voilà ! Au moins ça pour l'introduction de Beauxbâtons !

Une fois encore, il a envisageage d'écriture d'une suite, on verra comment ça se présente par écrit ! Je ne promet rien. Rien du tout. Cette fic est juste un défit d'écriture que j'ai relevé. Il n'engageait que l'introduction de l'Allée Marchande du Monde Magique en France. La suite ne vient que si elle en a envie.

La seule chose que je peut vous promettre, sans faire de mal, c'est qu'en écrivant ce petit bout de chose, je m'amuse ! ^^ C'est rigolo je trouve...

Bref ! Merci d'être passé par là et merci aux personnes qui ont laissé un commentaire sur le premier chapitre !

Bon week-end ;)

Mo.


End file.
